Aurora Aceveda
Aurora Aceveda was the wife of David Aceveda and the mother of Sophia Aceveda. Season 1 Aurora was with her husband, David, when he met Jorge Machado. As they arrived, she told him about all the projects he had in Farmington and how he could help his career. She also instructed him in what to say to him. After they were introduced she went aside to let them talk. Some time later, when Machado agreed to back up David for a seat in City Council, Aurora congratulated him. However, when the case against the Strike Team fell apart, she still comforted him. After Aceveda told Machado about it and he still agreed to back him up, he and Aurora got ready to have dinner with him. Some time later, when reporter Tereza Varela threatened to reveal some alleged rape that David Aceveda was accused of 15 years ago, he brought Aurora to the Barn and confessed what had happened to her. He told her about an ex-girlfriend called Maureen Wilmore, and what had happened with her. When Aceveda asked Aurora what to do, she supported him and told him to let the reporter reveal what she wanted. Some time later, David and Aurora were having sex, but he seemed to be disturbed by something. They stopped and he confessed to Aurora that he had visited Maureen Wilmore to try and convince her to tell the truth. Aurora blasted him for doing so, after telling her she was crazy, but Aceveda told her that had been fifteen years ago. Aurora simply replied that "fifteen years is nothing to a woman". Season 2 One day, Aceveda shared with Aurora his worries about how the situation with Armadillo Quintero at the schools escalated. Aurora tried to calm him and assured him that he would find a way to solve the problem. She asked him if he was doing everything in his hands to solve it but he told him he wasn't. She then told him that he should do so for the sake of their daughter. One day before the primary, Jorge Machado had set up a series of rallies for David to attend. However, he sent Aurora instead. Later that day, she went looking for him at the Barn. She told him that staying there could cost him the election, but he told her that he couldn't fire people arbitrarily. She told him he would be throwing both his police and political career away, and he told her he knew it. She understood him and embraced him. The day of the primary, Aurora was with David in front of their headquarters talking to reporters. As David responded to the questions, Aurora stood by him all the time. Despite what Aceveda might have thought, the public response to his interview was overwhelming and Machado called Aurora to inform her that they had gained some ground against Karen Mitchell. Aurora then called David and told him. At night, Aurora was with David again at their headquarters where he gave a speech right before the winner of the primary was announced. When they informed that David had won, Aurora embraced him and they danced together as everybody celebrated. Season 3 Noticing that David wasn't returning home from work, Aurora stopped by the Barn with Sophia to tell him how she was asking about him. David told her he was busy, but she insisted that he'd always been busy but never enough to not return home. David blasted her for bringing their daughter there and told her what had happened with Tommy Hisk's family. He then asked her to leave. Personality Aurora is ambitious, and continually pushes her husband to gain more power. She encouraged him to run for City Council, and campaigned vigorously for his election. Aurora is also ruthlessly self-centered and unsympathetic: after Aceveda is forced to fellate a rapist, she offers him no sympathy but instead asks why he didn't use his police training to prevent the rape from happening. Later when Aceveda is having trouble recovering from the rape, she tells him to do "whatever you need to do" in order to get over it. Shortly after that, Aceveda starts exploring rape fantasies with a prostitute, Sara Frazier. After Aceveda pulls a gun on Sara and has the rapist killed in prison, he moves on. Summary Aurora is David Aceveda's wife and supporter of his political campaign. She is certain to remain by his side during his campaign, no matter how their personal relationship is at the time. Their relationship hit a rough patch after David was raped but they eventually moved past it. The Acevedas have a young daughter. Appearances Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Aceveda family members